What Wouldnt I give to be your Dream
by ignorance1
Summary: what if, for an unknown reason, Edward could see Bella's mind for one night? one- shot
1. the dream

BPOV

I was in the meadow again, the bright rays of light coming down greenly through the trees, sitting crossed legged on the soft swaying grass, listening to the bubbling brook that was hidden by the trees. I looked around in wonder, at the green grass, the bright wildflowers, the beautiful blue sky, taking in the breathtaking scenery.

Hearing crunching footfalls behind me, I turned around, a smile forming on my face as I realized who the bewildered face was. Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his tone puzzled. He was still by the shadows, one hand resting on a nearby tree. Something was off, he wasn't that pale, and his face appeared flushed, as if he had just come back from hunting.

"Edward!"I exclaimed, thrilled, rising to my feet.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, in that same bewildered tone.

"I… I don't really know, come, sit with me," I said, motioning with my hand. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but something seemed very off.

Edward took a step from the shadows and then another. I was really quite prepared to see him sparkle magnificently as he took that final step that put him in the path of the glaring sun.

Nothing happened.

We both stood there, shocked. No diamond-like sparkles, dancing ahead of him. He looked quite normal, almost… human.

Edward looked down at his hands, his face frozen, studying them, as if in the right light, his skin would light up again.

Nothing.

"Edward," I whispered, taking a step towards him. "Edward?"

He took off his jacket, wearing only a t-shirt, and gaped at his arms. No alien like sparkles.

"I'm…I'm warm" he choked out, his hands clutching at his chest "My heart is beating!"

I closed the distance between us quickly, running into his arms.

"Your eyes, they're green!"I exclaimed, grabbing his face with my hands. "You're human again!"

I saw some unknown emotion brew in his now green eyes that I didn't comprehend, before his warm soft lips crashed into mine, his arms tightened around me.

I gasped, twining my arms around his neck closely, my fingers twisting in his hair.

He lowered both his arms to my waist, crushing me tightly to his chest, making it hard to breathe, his unyielding lips moving fervently with mine.

I felt my cheeks growing warmer, either a response to his kiss or to the lack of air.

He pulled away for a second; we were both panting now; before kissing me again. This time it was short, sweet, and tender, as his mouth moved softly against mine, before he pulled away.

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his new heart beat as he laid his cheek on my head, both of us trying to catch our breath, my arms wrapping around his waist, closing my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered, overwhelmed. "Human again."

EdPOV

Watching my Bella sleep was one of the things I wouldn't give up for anything in the universe. And now, after many months of watching her sleep, fantasizing that one day, I would hold her in my arms while she slept, it happened. I pulled her closer to my chest, breathing in her overwhelming scent, not wanting this moment to ever end. I was joyful at the very least. Ecstatic.

Bella's warmth radiated through me as she slept, creating a feeling of belonging that reached into my core. I wanted time to stop right now – there was no place else I ever wanted to be but with her. Her breathing changed, and her eyes began to vibrate beneath her lovely eyelids.

She was dreaming.

I looked down at her face, softly removing a stray strand of hair from her face. As my fingers touched her cheek, she made a low murmur, and then startled me by flipping completely over and turning into me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I was frozen, shocked at how tightly she was holding me. Then, it happened. She said my name.

With that, the most frightening thing happened. I was in the meadow; Bella was there too, sitting in the middle, her back to me.

What frightened me was that I still felt her in my arms, her face still pressed against my chest. It reminded me of Zafrina and her gift.

Bella's dream. Somehow, I could see Bella's dream! I could read her mind!

The Bella in the dream rose to her feet, her face radiating joy.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked in a bewildered tone. I did not know what was happening. I could suddenly see Bella's dream!

"I… I don't really know, come, sit with me," she said, motioning with her hand, a smile breaking across her face.

I took a step from the shadows I was concealed in, then another, until I was in the bright sun.

She stared at me, amazed. I knew she would have that reaction to my sparkling skin, it was something that no human would get used to.

She kept staring, a confused expression on her face. This worried me. What did she have to be confused about?

I looked down at my hands, expecting to see the rainbow sparkles dancing off them, marking me as a vampire.

Nothing.

My hands were not sparkling like they should have been. I studied them, twisting and turning them in every direction, expecting the sparkles to start.

They didn't. My hands didn't ever look pale anymore. They still looked white, but you could see the blood underneath. Wait, _blood_?

"Edward?" a voice asked uncertainly. "Edward?"

This could not be happening. _This could not be happening. _

I took off my heavy jacket, still not believing the sight as my arms didn't sparkle either.

I felt the blood pulsing through my veins again, felt the warmth of it throughout my body, felt _my beating heart_…

"I'm warm," I choked. "My heart is … beating!"

I looked up to see Bella running towards me, flinging my arms open to embrace her tightly.

"Your eyes," she said, taking hold of my face. "They're green! You're human again!"

Human? I'm _human? _No more sparkling alien like skin, no more drinking blood, no more burning thirst, and best of all, _no more inhuman strength._ This meant that I didn't have to control my every move. I didn't have to mind every action to not break the things around me. I didn't have to be careful.

I knew exactly what I most wanted to be non-careful with.

My arms tightened around her, pressing my lips to hers, parting them slightly.

Bella gasped, fastening her arms around my neck strongly, her fingers twisting in my bronze hair.

Lowering both my arms to her small waist, I crushed her tightly to my now-warm chest, making her gasp again, my lips moving passionately with her full red ones

I pulled away for a second; we were both panting now; before kissing her again. This time it was short, sweet, and tender, as my mouth moved softly against hers, before pulling away.

She rested her head on my chest, my new heart beating furiously, as I laid my warm, flushed cheek on her head, trying to catch my breath, my arms wrapping around her waist.

My mind was on over drive. Then she suddenly said"I love you", bringing forth these feelings with the strength of an ongoing train.

"I love you too" I heard myself say.

"Human, I'm human again."

Suddenly I was back in Bella's room, in her bed, with Bella still in my arms, her face pressed against my chest, her arm still around my waist.

I was in total shock, frozen.

For some unknown wild reason, I had been able to see into Bella's mind for that one dream.

All the shock and condemnation had not yet entirely faded from my face when Bella, still asleep, unexpectedly moved her hand to my cheek and murmured "I love you Edward."

I couldn't respond. I couldn't even think. All that entered my mind was that I needed to see Carlisle right away.

Gently, I got out of the bed, and pressed my icy lips to her warm forehead. Bella moaned and turned to the other side.

I walked to the window and jumped out, landing with a muted thud on the ground, and started running. The forest was quiet, the wind barely making an audible whisper as I streaked through.

The white house was now visible and without stopping I flung the front door open, whisked up the stairs and bounded into my father's study.

Luckily, he was there, looking at his immense library of books, turning around when he heard me at the door way.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you" I exclaimed.


	2. authors note sorry

**Authors Note:**

**Hey you guys well, hope you liked it!**

**To clear up some confusion, Edward did not turn human.**

**For some unknown reason (well unknown to him), he was suddenly able to see into Bella's mind that night. This happened the night when Bella knows he is in her room. The night of the meadow story in **_**Twilight.**_** It's almost as if Edward dreamt that. Almost as if Bella dreamt for both of them.**

**For you guys to read **_**Breaking Dawn,**_** it is kind of like Zafrina gift.**

**Anywho, I know I told my bestest buddy that I'll do this cuz it's only fair, I'd like to thank JENNYISALSOCRAZY, and name her the coauthor, for giving me the idea of this boring story.**

**Ok, you guys, if you want me to write more, I need help. Send me your ideas of what should happen next, and that way it can be a story everyone would like!**

**Wow this is long! Well yeah SEND IN THOSE IDEAS!!!**

**Aleiscrazy**

**Ps: when someone asks you "are you crazy"? Say: "well on a scale of one to crazy, id say I'm a penguin!"**

**Or just randomly burst out: DON'T YOU WISH YOUR PENGUIN WAS HOT LIKE MINE!!!**

**LOLZ**


	3. explain to me

" Carlisle, I need to talk to you!' i exclaimed.

CPOV

"Edward, whats wrong!" i exclaimed, somewhat startled by his sudden and wild appearance. My thoughts immediatly turned to Bella, and whithout hesitation, my eyes studied his still golden ones.

He glared at me.

"Im sorry, Edward, but you did startle me somewhat, son, what is it that you need?" i asked, settling in my favorite black leather chair behind my desk, gesturing that he sit down too.

"Carlisle", he started, his eyes retaining the wild look in them. "Carlisle, I heard her! I heard Bella's thoughts! She was asleep and then she started dreaming and talking and then, i heard her!" he exclaimed, his words almost running together at the speed he was talking.

I was a practical man, and, of course, an old human habit, i raised my hand to silence him.

"Edward, Edward, please, stop, and start again at the begining." i asked, lowering my hand and folding them on the desk.

"I was in bellas room and she fell asleep, and a few moments later, she stated to sleep talk. She siad my name, and, and then, i heard her! She was dreaming and i saw her dream! Like I was there with her!" He paused.

"I dont know why it happened though. Why until now i was able to look into her mind. Thats why i came here to you Carlisle, what happened? Why now?"

I pondered his questions. Indeed, why is it until now that he was able to read Bella's mind?

Suddenly i heard footsteps in the hallway, and a few seconds later, Alice walked in.

"Edward, what happened? Or better yet, why did that happen?" Alice asked in her trilling Alice to already be involved in this situation.

"We dont know, Alice, I am pondering a few options of why-"

"Do you mind explaining, Carlisle?" Edward inturupted, leaning across the desk.

"Well, Edward, my guess is that she was asleep and therefore, unable to control her thoughts-"

"But, Carlisle, I have never heard her dreams before, absolutly nothing has come out of her head since i met her. Nothing at all!" Edward exclaimed.

Alice hit him on the head. I smiled. Truly, my son was an impatient person.

"Edward, at least let Carlisle finish." She said, nodding to me.

"Thank you Alice." I inclined my head in her direction.

"Im sorry, Carlisle, but you must understand, i am very confused." Edward apoligized.

"We all are my son, this girl continues to mystify us." i said, staring at the ceailing, pondering the question.

Suddenly, i can to a conclusion.

"Edward, has Bella ever said anything about her way of thinking? Any thing at all?"

"Yes, i belive she has said a few things." He replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Tell me everything she has said, please." i asked, still looking at the ceiling.

**Like it? Hate it? well, tell me or else i cant write anymore!!!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!**

**anyway sorry for the long delay i was in a completly diffrent country and my laptop had virus but it sup and running now!!!**

**expect the next chapter in a few days or hours you never know!!!**

**REVIW!!!**


	4. Explinations and Peanut Butter

_"Tell me everything she has said, please." I asked, still looking at the ceiling._

EPOV

"Yes, of course" I said, rememering to the diffrent occaisions that she had spoken her mind.

"Well, she said that her mother calls her an open book, the day we first met" I suddenly recalled.

"And that day I saved her, in Port Angeles, I asked her what she was thinking and she came up with an entirely diffrent response that I would have thought"

Carlisle nodded. "Anthing else"?

Alice sat down at my side. "What are you getting at Carlisle?" she asked.

He ignored her. "Go on."

"That same night, I wondered if she was going into shock, and she said 'I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things.'" I concluded.

Carlisle sighed. "Ah, yes"

I sat there, confused. Carlisle was blocking his mind from me. Was there something he didnt want me to know?

"Carlisle, what-"

"WOO! PEANUT-BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Emmett roared, bounding ito the room with a ridiculus yellow bannana suit on, maracas in both hands.

"GUYS! Look what i found in the store! Isnt it AWSOME!" He shouted, jumping around like a 5 year old.

We just stared at him. Carlisle and Alice's mind too dumbfounded to think anything coherent.

_Uhh, this was SO not the response i wanted. I think I should back away. _Emmett thought, slowly walking backwards out of the room.

When he left, we sat there, staring at the place where he used to be. After a few moments, Alice was the first to react.

"Anyone up for a bannana split"? she laughed her high, trilling laugh sending Carlisle into a miner hysteria.

We laughed for a few seconds, but i was the first to sober down. After all, we had a mystery at hand.

"Carlisle, what do you think"? I asked.

"Of what, Emmetts costume?" he said, still chukling.

"No, about Bella, and the incident"?

"Oh well, i was thinking that, Bella", he paused. "Is very good at protecting her mind, and well, I was thinking that mabye that was why you cant hear her" Carlisle concluded.

"That, is a... possible explination, but..."

'Edward, Carlisle means that Bella has practice blocking things and that includes you too, and so naturally, after all of today, and it also helps that she was asleep, naturally, her mind would unprotect itself, for a little bit." Alice explained.

"Oh, that sounds quite resonable, but, we cant be sure if thats the case, we need more information." Carlisle added.

"Carlise, can we talk about this later on today? The dawn is breaking and I promised Bella I'll be there..."

"Certainly Edward go right ahead." Carlisle allowed.

I raced to my room and hurridedly changed clothes.

In a few seconds, I was out the door and on my way to Bella's house.

Who knows what other surprises await me there.

**Yes, i agree, this is one short chapter!! but im cereal people, i have a writers block and i REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS!!! and if you could be so kind as to press that little green and white button down there, i would love you FOREVER!!! well yeah thats all.**

**ps. Who likes Emmetts coustume? Raise ur hands *raises hand and shakes the maraca* lolz**

**ale**

oh and pleasz forget the mistakes i was in a hurry.


End file.
